Undeniable
by existence555
Summary: Hearts are won for a lifetime, souls are won for eternity. A story of Toguro, Genkai, and their everlasting love.


**A/N: I was rewatching the series and suddenly rush of appreciation for this couple. I think this is actually my first YYH fic too. Look out for a line that sounds eerily like something Toguro actually said. Anyway, reviews are loved! **

The young woman sighed and ran a hand through her bright pink hair. She turned over to face the tall man that was lying in bed next to her.

"Is there something bothering you?" he asked.

She shrugged, brown eyes reflecting the worry written on his face back at him.

"Genkai, we don't keep secrets from each other," Toguro pointed out.

He put a gentle hand on her cheek. and it was soon joined by her own small fingers.

"Perhaps we will win," Genkai told him. "I know we can. But there is the possibility that we will lose."

"I cannot see the future," Toguro replied calmly.

She closed her eyes; she knew that already.

"However," he continued. "I do know one thing."

Genkai was surprised as she opened her eyes; he was looking straight at her, as if piercing her very soul. His hand had moved to rest on her hip, where a graceful finger drew circles on the bare skin.

"I love you now," Toguro said. "And I will love you forever, Genkai."

He fought the urge to chuckle as the woman who always had a retort parted her lips only for no sound to come out.

"That was not quite the answer I was looking for, Toguro," she replied finally. "I should've expected something like that from you."

She turned away, not wanting him to see the color flooding into her cheeks. (He would never follow her wishes; he saw it anyway.)

"Dimwit," Genkai muttered, still not able to disguise the pleasure she had taken in his declaration.

Toguro simply smiled. She felt the same way.

:::

Genkai tensed as she sensed the familiar spirit energy that had suddenly appeared outside her door. There was no need to run, but she was not in the mood to entertain this particular visitor.

She watched calmly as a large figure kicked down the door, snorting as she remembered that he never was quite polite enough to knock. She mentally kicked herself; it had been a year since the Dark Tournament, and she still couldn't forget anything about him.

"I would have opened the door," Genkai told him. "There was no need to destroy it."

"Hm," Toguro grunted, contradicting her statement with the single syllable.

Pink hair flew threw the air as Genkai shook her head in disgust.

"However, I have no business with you," she said. "You might recall that I wished to be rid of anything involving you people."

Toguro's eyes widened slightly.

"I'm not here for business of any kind," he replied. "I thought you would understand, Genkai."

"Even your voice is different," Genkai noticed. "Is there nothing in you that has not changed?"

He took a step forward and raised a hand into the air. He seemed about to reach out to her but reconsidered when he saw the smoldering glare on her face.

"My heart is no different," Toguro told her. "It is not too late to change your decision. Stay by my side for eternity."

"I want nothing to do with you!" Genkai snapped.

Hearing this again was no less painful the second time, Toguro reflected.

"You limit yourself to this kind of thinking," he tried again. "Use your brain."

"I should've known from the beginning," Genkai sighed. "You use that word, Toguro. Forever. We are not here forever. We are not meant to be here forever."

Toguro let a growl escape from his throat; his anger was nearly palpable now.

"You're just going to be a useless old hag one day!" he roared. "And then you'll regret throwing everything away to lead a pathetic life!"

"Leave before I kick you out myself," Genkai snarled. "You are not the man I loved."

He turned and walked out of the apartment without another word. As he made his way back to his brother's new hiding place, he decimated a forest. Trees shattered into millions of pieces, any living souls were obliterated, and rock formations crumbled. His broken heart did not heal.

Genkai felt the outpouring of her former lover's energy and leaned back against a wall. She started sobbing almost immediately, the front of her shirt soaking through quickly. It was the last time she ever wasted her tears on the monster her beloved had become.

:::

Koenma didn't realize how quickly ten thousand years could pass, but that was not as pressing of a matter as the scene on the screen in front of him.

"Koenma sir, it's so beautiful!" the ogre sobbed.

"Would you shut up?" Koenma exclaimed. "I'm trying to watch!"

A young woman in a white dress stood next to a young man dressed in a dark suit that seemed rather expensive. Their fingers were intertwined lightly, and they were listening to an old man reading from a book.

Koenma and George had broken down into fits of tears now, hugging each other as they sobbed.

"Do you take this man to be your husband?" the old man asked, turning to the young woman.

The young woman looked into her lover's eyes and smiled.

"I do," she replied.

Facing the man now, the old man asked the parallel question.

"Do you take this woman to be your wife?" he asked.

The young man returned the woman's smile.

"I do," he answered.

They did not wait for the old man's approval, leaning in before he could give them permission. As their lips touched, they were suddenly flooded with a passion that was thousands of years older than the bodies that they currently occupied. They broke apart after what felt like an eternity, weak at the knees with this sudden outpouring of their love.

"It's going to be a beautiful life," the man declared.


End file.
